Prisoner of the Heart
by Akiharaba Akira
Summary: How Deidara describes his days with a certain pinkette as a prisoner of Konoha, put under the supervision of one: Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey all of you. I know I haven't written in forever, but I'm going to try and write more often now. Anyways here's this story! So this is going to be a series of one-shots that you can consider separate or connected; it's your choice. It's in an ABC kind of way. Its based off a word so yeah... I hope you like it, I really tried my best, and hopefully got better in my writing! And yes, I know it's short, unfortunately. Please review it'll really make my day!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Aspiration-**

He just didn't understand.

Why were all of Konoha's ninjas aspirations all the same, exact, thing? He had been so bored that day that he had asked the pink haired brat who was assigned to watch him; what her dream or goal was. And you know what she answered with?

"To protect those precious to me as well as my comrades that fight along side me; even if it would cost me my life."

He scoffed at her dream. To protect those you care about? To protect your comrades? It was preposterous! No one in the shinobi world was truly caring enough to want to risk their own life to protect someone.

He knew for a fact that he wasn't and told her just that. She eyed him with contempt as she scowled at him.

"I would expect that coming from someone in the Akatsuki."

He grunted in distaste. He seriously didn't understand, it may have been the fact that he never grew up being cared for nor caring for someone else that made him the way he was. He never had someone there for him. He was alone all his life, it's how it has always had been. Even after joining the Akatsuki, no one truly ever cared for the other. It was just a group of accomplices who worked for their own ambitions.

He at some point stopped caring for others and began caring solely on his art.

The girl: Sakura had then looked at him and had asked, more like growled out, what his aspiration was.

He grinned at her; his eyes lighting up in joy for the first time ever since he was captured and was kept prisoner within this wretched village.

"My dream? To show the world that art is an explosion! That instantaneous art is the best! To show that my art is the superior form of fighting! That life itself is fleeting and that's what makes it beautiful, hm!"

She shook her head at him then, exasperated on trying to figure him out.

"Life isn't just about art! Yes I admit life is fleeting because we don't live forever, but that is the reason why we protect and spend time with those we care about. It makes life more worth living in. If art is all you see in life then I seriously pity you."

He seethed at her. How dare she put down his art like that! She just didn't understand his dream, his goal! No one did! If only he had his clay and chakra then he would have _p_ _ersonally_ given her a first time experience of his art. She would have gone out in a bang!

He had a sudden thought there and then as he watched the pinkette preparing breakfast. And he smirked at her.

"I have a new goal." He stated with finality.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned as she turned to look at him.

"My goal is to make you acknowledge my art for what it is. You'll see, one day you'll look back at this day and realize that you were a fool for not acknowledging my art, hm."

She scoffed at him and turned back around, not wanting to put up with the annoying blonde Akatsuki any longer. She was sure as all hell that she would never see his art the way he did.

Even though she wasn't looking at him, he grinned at her back. He was going to enjoy making the annoying Konoha kunoichi see his art for what it was. No matter how long it took.

He, Deidara, of the Akatsuki; new goal was to make Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure understand his art, his life, to change the way she viewed life as she knew it. At least doing this would help satiate his boredom.

 _What neither of them knew was that today was the start of their life changing road, the road that changes their view of life, one that they would trek through together._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! Well I hope you enjoy! Like, please review! I want to know if it's bad or not!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Bizarre-**

Deidara had seen many bizarre scenes throughout his nineteen years of life, but nothing was as bizarre as the pinkette kunoichi in front of him. That and the blonde jinchuriki.

Or maybe the village in its entirety was just strange.

He had woken up today the same as every other day and followed the girl as she went around attending to her business; all the while talking about how spectacular his art was. Well, not all the time; he didn't want to incite the kunoichi's wrath and get himself killed by constantly annoying her.

And as Sakura finished working for the day she looked so ecstatic that he figured not even him ranting about his art would dampen her mood. As he was about to open his mouth to continue their conversation about his art; he quickly shut it as he heard someone call out her name.

"Sakura-chan!"

He turned to see the blonde jinchuriki waving at her as a way to get her attention.

"What is it Naruto?" She questioned as she turned to look at him.

"Hey, everyone was hoping to gather together today. Since everyone is so busy all the time, we rarely ever get to see each other. So will you come to the training grounds with me?"

And to Deidara's annoyance, she agreed. Being forced to tag along, he followed behind the two teammates as they walked towards one of the training grounds.

As they reached their destination; Deidara noticed that all of the pinkett's friends were there, even the stuck up Hyuga was there. He had sat to the side away from the group of friends because he knew he was not wanted; and watched in boredom as the friends enjoyed their little picnic together.

He noticed the annoying blonde jinchuriki waving his arms around frantically. Deidara inferred that the jinchuriki was trying to explain something to them and was utterly failing. But then it happened, the boy had accidentally hit dog boy in the face; who in turn hit him back. Soon the two idiots got into a fight and ended up hitting the person next to them, which ended up riling them up as well.

The line continued as almost everyone ended up getting hit and joined the current fight. Though the weird guy in the green spandex just joined in on a whim, screaming something about how fighting is a way to show your youthfulness.

And that is how this bizarre day came to be. He watched in amusement as everyone other than the lazy Nara, shy Hyuga, and Sakura, who was trying to calm everyone down though obviously failing to do so; fought each other.

His breath caught when he saw the kyuubi jinchuriki accidentally hit Sakura in the face. Suddenly everything became quiet as they all watched the pink haired girl, her face darkening as every second ticked by.

Deidara could see the blonde jinchuriki sweating nervously, "Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to hit you I swear!" He said nervously.

He noticed that she began to shake.

"Sakura-chan-"

"NA-RU-TO!"

And she blew; her good mood gone in an instant. She had punched the blonde jinchuriki all the way across the training ground, who was currently whimpering in fear and begging for mercy.

This astonished him. He already knew the girl had a temper, but he had never seen her lash out to the point of her beating up the person she considered most precious even if he annoyed her a lot of the time.

And as she dragged him back towards her friends, continuing to beat him down; he laughed. He down right rolled on the ground laughing as he grasped his stomach, tears starting to roll down his face from the constant laughter. He couldn't help himself, seeing the pinkette beat up the blonde jinchuriki and just the whole fight in general; tickled his stomach. It reminded him of the art that he loved so much.

As he started to calm down he noticed everyone staring at him incredulously, but the one that caught his attention was the look on _her_ face. Sakura, anger forgotten, looked thoughtful almost amused. She had never seen him look so happy before nor ever heard him laugh before and was surprised to see that they had made him laugh.

As the day went by, both Sakura and himself returned back to her home, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remove the goofy grin off his face.

This day turned out from normal to absolutely bizarre within a few hours and strangely enough, he liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey again! Please Review! Criticism is welcomed too!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Conspicuous-**

She was definitely conspicuous.

And she didn't even realize it. Even with all the attention she gets and how admired she is.

Especially from that jinchuriki brat.

Deidara couldn't help but notice as he would walk through the village with her, that some of the villagers would greet her with friendly smiles on their faces.

She was also getting attention from some of the males. But he could see it plain as day, whenever he saw the blonde jinchuriki hang out with her.

That he loved her.

How she never realized, he would never know. Her pink hair definitely didn't help to make her any less noticeable. Seriously just look at it! It was pink!

Though he knew that what caught most people's attention was her medical abilities. Even he, himself, could see how talented of a healer she was and she was respected for it.

He could see it mostly when it came to her friends, if the Hokage wasn't available at the time then Sakura would be their next choice.

Though the ones that cared the most for her was definitely her team and her best friend, the Yamanaka girl; who by the way ripped his look off!

One day after they departed from meeting up with her team and the jinchuriki, he asked her if she was really that oblivious to all the attention she got. She glanced back at him, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Huh? I don't like to think of it as getting attention because most of the villagers who greet me are those that I have treated before. As for Naruto, well I'm used to it really. He has been giving me his whole attention ever since I could remember." She said.

"Besides I don't deserve everyone's attention." She said humbly in a soft voice as not to be heard.

But he heard her anyways. He chose not to say anything to that as he pondered her choice of words. What did she mean by: she doesn't deserve it?

In the end he didn't care what she thought of herself as he shrugged his shoulders.

He then let it go as they walked down the streets, but not before saying, "Even the most ugliest form of art deserves attention because it's not about how it looks, it's about the care and hard work put into it, hm."

She looked at him then with a suspicious look on her face, his face showing nothing, but then he noticed the tiniest hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh? Like your art?" She joked.

He frowned at that. Oh it was on now! No one made fun of him and his art and gets away with it!

And no matter what she said or thought, she was definitely conspicuous.

Because whether she wanted it or not, she definitely would always hold someone's attention no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello! Well all I want to say is thank you for the favorites/follows and reviews, no matter how small they are. I really appreciate it! (Though reviews are a little more preferable, even if only just by one! Just saying.) So here's another chapter! Hope it's good, no matter how short it is.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Diffident-**

He had always thought that the Hyuga heiress girl was the only one who was unconfident and self conscious. But now as he looked at Sakura, he realized that she was almost just as bad!

Sure, she hid it well when it came to being in front of others and himself, always smiling or frowning in anger. But one night he happened to stumble upon a teary eyed Sakura. And it utterly baffled him as to why she was near tears when he had always thought she was a stubborn, fiery, somewhat cocky girl.

He had woken up late into the night due to hunger and headed towards the kitchen to find something to eat, only to find Sakura sitting on the living room couch looking listless.

He had quietly returned back to his room then, not wanting to intrude on her depressed thoughts.

After that day he had begun to see things about her that he hadn't before.

He noticed how she would sometimes mutter darkly to herself about how she would be a failure if she couldn't protect her friends.

How she never seemed proud of the things she does. How she would seem to constantly put herself down. If it wasn't for the blonde jinchuriki constantly reminding her of her monstrous strength; as he put it. She probably would have forgotten the strength she held within her small body.

She would tell herself that she hasn't changed. That she was still weak.

He frowned at that. He didn't understand what made her think about herself like that. Didn't she realize she held life and death within the palm of her hands? The strength to kill, but the healing to live.

And one day, he figured out the reason why. He caught her one night mumbling to herself about how she wasn't strong enough to help Naruto and how she wasn't good enough to bring back _Sasuke_.

Then it all clicked together. Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's kid brother, was the one that probably stemmed this diffident part of her.

He then remembered what she had said the other day, " _Be_ _sides I don't deserve everyone's attention._ " And realized that this is what caused it.

And as much as he didn't care about what she thought about herself or her in general. He couldn't help but feel pissed at the fact that she was letting someone rule over her life! Even when said person wasn't around!

She's getting so worked up over a damn Uchiha! Scowling he turned to her and at that current moment, he didn't care what she thought about him, about him practically intruding into her personal life.

"You stupid girl!" He yelled as her head shot up from in between her knees, shock apparent from her emerald eyes.

"How can you let one damn person, an Uchiha nonetheless, make you miserable!? Get over him you idiot! He left three years ago from this village right? That's a long time to mope! If you really want to become strong enough to bring him back then the first step is to believe in yourself, in your own strength, the will to never give in to your own weakness! And to think, I actually thought better of you, but boy how wrong was I, hm!" He lectured furiously.

He saw the bewildered look on her face as it twisted into anger and she growled at him.

"You can only say that because you don't understand how I feel!"

"You're right, I don't! But that doesn't mean I'll let myself wilt away when I know I have the potential to become something great! Because you'll see, you'll all see one day, that I can prove that my art is superior, no matter what anyone says, hm!" And with that, he stalked back to his room.

And as Sakura sat there in place, in thought, she had soon realized the hidden meaning behind his words, " _But that doesn't mean I'll let myself wilt away when I know I have the potential to become something great!_ "

She didn't know if he was insinuating that he thought that she had the potential to become strong.

And as much as Sakura didn't want to take advice from a damn Akatsuki member, she decided to take his advice to heart.

What Deidara didn't realize was that, today was the day, he had helped her take the first step into helping her forget about Uchiha Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you continue to like this chapter too. Please Review!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Effervescent-**

Sakura was the epitome of the word effervescent.

Well, at least she's starting to.

After the day Deidara had spat at her about letting a certain Uchiha ruin her life, he had slowly noticed the changes within her.

She wasn't muttering darkly anymore, she showed her true self, and was more confident with her abilities. She was overall happier.

She was definitely more energetic and fiery than she ever was before and as much as he hated to admit this; he was glad.

Now don't get him wrong, he still doesn't care what the hell she does with herself, but he honestly did kind of respect her because she was a lot like his art! She was unpredictable!

And that is exactly what she had: a fiery spirit!

The will to never give up and how she could be extremely happy one second then the next, well let's just say you better watch out.

Tch, Konohagakure really was too soft and naive.

Currently Sakura was skipping around town, humming softly to herself as he just lazily followed.

Soon Sakura led them to the park and sat down on one of the wooden benches that overlooked the playground. He then took the seat next to her and sat down as well, a few inches apart from each other.

She continued humming happily to herself as she watched all the energetic children play together.

Deidara watched her from the corner of his eyes and wondered what the hell had her so happy these past few days.

Was it that she finally realized that his art was the best thing in this whole forsaken world?

He grinned at the thought, but then he lightly frown and thought that it would've of been too easy if that was the case. It would have been too boring and as much as it was his goal to make her view his art the same way he does, he wants it to be entertaining.

How else will he survive the mundane days he has to spend in this village?

Not being able to guess what it was that made her giddy, he decided to come upfront and ask her.

"So, hm. What has you so happy lately? Is it my art, hm?"

She turned to him then, the small smile still on her face.

"Oh, no, nothing like that." She said quickly.

He frowned. Oh well it was worth a shot.

But he was still curious and waited for her to say something.

She suddenly sighed as she gave him a pointed look, "Look, as much as I don't like you… I appreciate the advice you gave me. It made me realize that you were right. If I don't learn to get over him, then Sasuke-kun would forever terrorize me no matter where I am. So… I just want to thank you for what you said to me. Thank you." She finally said, getting it off her chest at last.

Deidara looked at her in confusion. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about, hm?"

Her face suddenly twisted from happy satisfaction to anger in a mere second.

"What! Did you forget what you said to me the other night about Sasuke-kun?"

He had a pensive look on his face as he thought back to the night a few days ago. Oh, now he understood.

"Oh."

"Oh," that's all you have to say!" She growled out.

"Well, what else do you want me to say, hm?"

"Just forget it!" She said in annoyance as she began to stalk back to her house.

He soon caught up to her with a grin on his face. There was that fiery spirit! Oh how he loved to get on her nerves! It was definitely one of his favorite things to do!

Her almost seemingly endless energy was one of the qualities that represented her and he would use it against her as a way to show how she definitely represented his art.

He couldn't wait to see the expression on her face as it twisted in horror.

It was going to be priceless!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. As always, please review!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Fealty-**

Deidara had never sworn loyalty to his home country: Iwagakure. But he knew that Sakura was definitely loyal to her village and her friends.

He wondered if there was anything that would ever make the fealty kunoichi ever want to abandon her home village.

 _Probably not,_ he thought as he sat jadedly on the living room sofa.

He just couldn't come up with anything. It reminded him of the first few days he was placed under Sakura's watch.

He had asked her what her goal was and as any loyal shinobi she just told him that it was to protect those precious to her.

He knew she was dead serious when she said that she would give up her life, just so long as they lived to see the next day.

And if that wasn't loyalty then he didn't know what was.

He honestly didn't care what happened to his village or to anyone in it. He had never cared. It was always his art and that was it.

That was all he needed.

It was because of his art that made him run away from his village. They were holding him back! They didn't appreciate his art, they didn't understand!

So he ran. Away from the village; never looking back. He would show them that he didn't need to be tied down to a village to become strong, that way he could show off his art to the world! Art was totally an explosion after all!

Hell, he wasn't even loyal to Akatsuki in all honesty. He never really wanted to join in the first place. Damn that Uchiha Itachi!

He just wanted to live with his art in peace.

He sighed. Why was he even thinking about this anyways?

He was just bored, that's why. He had woken up that morning only to find that he was alone.

What the hell?

Was she nuts?

Why would she ever have the guts to leave him, a criminal, alone without supervision?

Didn't the thought ever cross her mind that he could take this chance and escape?

Though apparently it must have not because she was gone and he was alone, the house all to himself at the current moment.

And all he did was grab a bite to eat and sat down on the brown couch, waiting for her to return.

Why doesn't he just run away while he has the chance?

Because there was no point to it anyways. Without getting rid of the chakra bindings off him, he would never be able to use chakra again and that terrified him.

There would be no meaning to his life anymore if he couldn't use his art! His life revolved around it! He would be miserable without it.

Other than that, he probably wouldn't be able to step two feet away from her house without being caught by some roaming ninja that just _happened_ to pass by.

He scoffed at the thought. If only he had his things and chakra he could have easily escaped this village.

But at the same time, he wasn't having a completely horrible time here.

So he just continued to stick around, although still forcefully and the day continued to tick by as it began to darken and it annoyed him to no end.

Where the hell was that stupid girl? How dare she keep him waiting!

Great, now he's starting to sound like his old partner Sasori.

Soon the sound of the front door opening broke him out of his inner musings. He then stood as he saw the pink haired kunoichi walk through the door.

"What the hell took you so long, hm? Didn't you know that I was bored waiting for you to return?" He growled out.

She frowned at his tone of voice, "I had something to do for Tsunade-sama." Was all she said.

"Didn't the thought ever cross you that I could have taken this chance to escape, hm?"

She then huffed at him as she crossed her arms, "And this is the thanks I get for trying to trust you to be on your own and not run away."

He sighed at her naivete as he began to calm down. "Whatever, just next time bring me with you. Anything is better than being stuck here in utter silence and boredom, hm." He stated.

She then chuckled, "Alright, whatever you say mister grouch." She then made her way to the kitchen so she could start preparing their dinner.

"Hey Sakura?"

"What is it?" She said without turning around to look at him as she cooked.

"Is there anything in this world that would ever make you want to leave this village that you call home, hm?"

She paused shortly, and quickly continued to cook as she thought hard about his question.

Is there anything that would ever make her want to leave?

As she finished cooking she got out the plates and turned to look at him, placing the food in front of him.

"I don't know, maybe."

"What do you mean, hm?"

"I meant as in; it depends on how severe the situation is, but what kind of situation that is, I have no idea." She finished.

"I see."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just curious, hm."

He then saw her shrug her shoulders as she sat down to eat in silence.

He really wondered if there really was nothing that would ever make her test her loyalties to her village.

Did anyone like that even exist?

No, there had to be something that would test her loyalties, but what that was; Deidara may never know.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello! Here's Another Chapter for you readers. Thanks for the reviews and stuff! It is very appreciated!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Genial-**

Sakura was really genial when it came to her patients, he realized as he watched her work at the hospital.

Today she had work at the hospital and had taken him with her.

Yes, he admits it was boring as all hell because he had to sometimes wait outside the room, in the hallway.

But it was interesting to watch her work; when he could watch from within the room. He knew Sakura was a kind person, but she easily lost her temper when she hung around her friends.

That wasn't the case here. You see, even if she was taking care of a troublesome little brat, she would stay calm and handle the situation as she would care for the kid.

She was also kind with the elderly, even the random perverts trying to ask her out on a date. Though with them he could see that she was having a hard time reigning in her temper.

He was honestly pretty perplexed. Then again, what didn't surprise him when it came to Sakura?

He didn't understand if this was part of her nature or her just being in a doctor mode? Something like that.

Anyways, he knew medics had to be kind so they could get their patients to trust them. But seriously, isn't it suspicious to be overly friendly?

Then again he shouldn't be surprised.

This was Konoha he was talking about.

Deidara could now see why people in this village liked her. She made small talk with them as she worked, that way it distracts them from anything she may do that could make them nervous.

All her patients looked at her with smiles on their faces.

Deidara wondered what it was like to be kind? Was he ever kind in his entire life?

He didn't know the answer to that. He didn't really remember much from when he was a child, nor did he ever believe he had the chance to be kind.

 _Che, being kind is for wimps,_ he thought as he looked at the pinkette who currently sat at her desk in her office.

Or maybe not. Sakura was strong, but kind. Did kindness make you strong?

He shook his head. No, obviously it doesn't. He probably would have been dead a long time ago if he let kindness overrule his heart.

The shinobi world was _cruel,_ there was no denying that.

Deidara was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Sakura call out to him.

"Deidara?"

He snapped out of it, "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You looked like you were lost in thought."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, hm." He stated simply.

He saw her looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

He gave her a questioning look, "What, hm?"

"Oh, nothing. Just surprised is all."

"About what?"

"You."

"What!?" He asked in shock.

"It's just, I expected you to be trying to talk me into respecting your art; while annoying me at the same time. And since you're not that means there's something important on your mind. So, what is it that you're thinking of?" She explained in curiosity.

"What's it to you, hm?"

She frowned, "Just trying to help."

He laughed at that, "You, trying to help me? That's rich coming from you."

She growled furiously at him, "Ugh, this is what I get for trying to be nice to you."

He suddenly paused as he blinked at her.

 _Trying to be nice._ Kindness… it's what has been bothering him the whole day. He wondered if he could ever be kind. Not that it mattered to him.

"Hey."

She grunted at him, "What?"

He sighed, "Do you… do you think that there is the possibility that a criminal like myself could be… kind?" He asked softly.

Now it was her turn to laugh and he scowled at her. What was so funny?

As her giggles began to die down she wiped her face from tears as she looked at him.

"Sorry, that was the most unexpected question that ever came from your mouth; that I couldn't help but find it funny."

He wasn't amused.

"Haha, how funny." He said sarcastically.

She was then lost in thought as she stared at him with a serious expression on her face.

She hummed quietly, "Well, that's hard to say, considering I don't know you very well other than the fact that you love your art. Though depending on how you grew up would determine that or not. But regardless of your past, to me, I believe that everyone holds kindness within them no matter what they say or do in life."

She then looked at him straight in the face, "That includes you Deidara." She stated with a small smile on her face.

He was left speechless. She honestly believed that he could be… kind?

She then continued working on her paperwork that was left on her desk as he watched her. He didn't know what to think about this, but he smiled.

He didn't know why, but he was happy that someone believed that he could have a heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello! Another Chapter for you! I hope you like it! Please Review, It'll mean a lot!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Headstrong-**

Sakura was definitely headstrong. He could tell from way she spared with the blonde jinchuriki.

Why were they sparring?

Well, Sakura decided that she needed to catch up on her training and decided to ask her ever ramen loving teammate, if they could spar together.

And that brings us to the current situation. Deidara watched as the pink haired girl had a difficult time trying to dodge the jinchuriki's punches.

There had been many times where Sakura had been backed up into a corner or was wide open for hits and at those times he had honestly thought that she would easily give up and let herself get hit, but he was wrong.

She would somehow find a way to escape her predicament and fight back; and even though she knew the Uzumaki boy was stronger than her: she never gave up.

She was strong-willed and stubborn to a fault. She would not give up until she could get a solid hit off the Uzumaki.

This impressed him. Having a will to fight and never give up was one of a shinobi's best asset, but sometimes it could also lead to your own demise. Deidara just hoped that her stubbornness didn't get her killed one day.

Not that he wasn't stubborn as well. Just saying.

That also included the blonde jinchuriki. Seriously why doesn't he just give up on that damn Uchiha already? Why did he continue to make himself miserable with trying to find the ungrateful brat?

He would never know and honestly didn't care.

And as Sakura continued to send a series of rapid punches towards the boy, she had finally managed to successfully get a hit off him and she grinned wildly with a victorious yell.

"Shannaro!"

"You're becoming a lot stronger now Sakura-chan! I'm so proud!"

She giggled at her friend, "Thanks Naruto. If it wasn't for you… I would never be who I am today." She said in pure honesty.

The blonde jinchuriki blushed at that, "Aw, thanks Sakura-chan! That means a lot!"

She nodded her head, giving him a small smile as she turned to look at himself.

He cocked his head in confusion. Why was she looking at him for? And he wasn't the only one because the Uzumaki boy was looking just as confused as he was.

"Why are you looking at me, hm?"

She then smirked at him, "Deidara spar with me." She said suddenly.

Deidara looked at her in astonishment. She wanted to spar with him? Why?

Deidara then noticed the blonde jinchuriki open his mouth to protest, "But Sakura-chan!"

"No, buts Naruto. He's going to spar with me whether you like it or not." She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms, frowning in annoyance at the jinchuriki.

The Uzumaki brat then sighed as he stepped away. Naruto knew it was pointless to argue with Sakura, she was just too stubborn.

Sakura, knowing she got Naruto's consent, turned back to Deidara as she looked at him with an impatient look on her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for."

He sneered at her, "You're going to regret making me one of your sparring partners Sakura." He said simply.

"We'll see about that."

Though hand to hand combat wasn't his forte, he was still good enough to be able to handle himself. Though of course he couldn't use his full potential since his chakra was sealed away, but he wasn't going to make himself look like a fool because of that.

He could handle a simple spar just fine.

As they both stood in the middle of the training field, Deidara noticed her eyes glowing in excitement.

He smirked, this was going to be interesting.

Suddenly she launched towards him aiming a punch to his head, but he easily dodged and back-flipped away.

And that is how the rest of the day went, with him either dodging her fists or blocking them.

By the end of the day they both stood tired as they tried to catch their breath. Sakura had unfortunately not managed to land a single punch on Deidara and was frustrated.

How could she not manage to hit him? He wasn't an S-ranked criminal for nothing.

He smirked as he noticed how tired she was. He could still continue this, but knew that she was to worn out to do so.

He saw her glaring at him and his smirk widened. How he enjoyed seeing her frustrated at not being able to hit him. This definitely raised up his ego; that's for sure.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I'll get you one day Deidara, just you wait." She announced.

"I would love to see you try, Sakura." He then grinned at her cockily.

He would not lose to her. He was to stubborn to want to lose to her; to anyone actually.

She then grunted as she turned to talk to Naruto, who was watching the spar with awe.

He knew that the Akatsuki were talented, but Deidara was pretty good to have been able to block all of Sakura's punches.

Then again, he had experienced his power first hand.

As Sakura was talking with the blonde jinchuriki, Deidara leaned back against a tree as he thought back to their spar.

He had to admit he had fun. The most fun he had so far. Then again with Sakura it was always entertaining. You didn't know what she would do next, she was just spontaneous like that.

"Hey Deidara are you coming?" Sakura asked while waving her hand.

"Coming, hm." He said with a cough.

One things for sure. He really needed this spar because he was starting to lose his edge, and that is not good.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey! Here's the next chapter for you guys. Sorry it took a long time to get out, I kept forgetting to update the chapter. Anyways thanks for all your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review, it makes me happy to see them.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Intelligence-**

Deidara had always known that he was pretty intelligent, not the smartest, but still good enough.

But now that he compared himself with his ex-partner Akasuna no Sasori, Nara Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura; he was not even close.

As much as he didn't want to admit this; Sakura was smart.

Sometimes when she would talk with the lazy Nara or anyone else smart enough; he would sometimes have a hard time keeping up with their conversations.

This kind of irked him. If it came to his art or his kind of battle strategies, he could literally blow everyone's mind away.

But medicine? That was definitely not his forte and strategizing for the whole village itself wasn't either. Heck, he probably couldn't even raise the morals of anyone who was battling by his command.

Though if he had to be honest, he didn't really care who died or lived, whether they were under his command or not.

It definitely wasn't his style.

To him it was more of scope and destroy. Simple as that.

Either that or creating distractions with his explosive art!

Ah, how he really missed using his art right now.

Though it was his own damn fault for getting caught in the first place.

He growled at his own stupidity. He honestly couldn't believe he actually thought that plan would work.

Jumping in on your own without scoping the area for any hidden enemies?

 _Yeah,_ _real smart move idiot._

Deidara sometimes wondered if it was his own cockiness that landed him in the situation he was in now.

Probably was, and he suddenly cursed his own cockiness.

So much for having a _brain_ when you let your _e_ _go_ do all the action.

If he at the most had Sakura's brain, he might have paused and thought about different scenarios that could have possibly happened, but nope, he just tossed his thoughts and warnings aside and just went straight in.

Deidara sighed as he sat on one of the couches in the Hokage's office. Sakura was here talking to Tsunade about her work at the hospital or some crap like that. He didn't really care.

He was beginning to make himself depressed, his ego deflating a bit.

Was he really not as smart as he used to think he was?

He sighed again. He should stop thinking about this because all this was doing was making him feel really stupid.

And as that last thought crossed his mind he noticed Sakura, from his peripheral vision, bow in respect towards her teacher and head towards the exit.

Taking it as a sign that she had finished speaking to the Hokage, Deidara quickly stood up and followed behind her as they walked out the office.

And as they walked out the building, Deidara noticed Sakura looking back at him with a slightly concerned look on her face. Wait, concerned?

Frowning, he questioned her, "What do you want, hm?"

Sakura then frowned as she noticed that he seemed to be in a bad mood.

Sakura bit her lip and decided to ask Deidara if something was bothering him, "Well, earlier when we were in the office I noticed that you were sighing sadly to yourself quite a bit. So what's bothering you? And don't pretend like I didn't notice because I did."

He looked at her, shock written all over his face. Was this also part of her intelligence? That she could somehow realize he was feeling down.

Sighing he decided there was no point in beating around the bush and decided to come out and say it; no matter how much this embarrassed him.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" He spluttered out.

She blinked at him, then again. Where did this come from so suddenly?

She was silent as she stared at him. He was starting to get nervous. Did he make himself sound more like an idiot than he did before?

"No."

His head shot up as he looked at her, "What?"

"I said no to your question. I don't think you're an idiot Deidara. Honestly Deidara, no matter how smart someone is they'll sooner or later make mistakes because no one is perfect, it's what make you human. So you shouldn't ever think of yourself that way because even the idiot Naruto has his moments where even _h_ _e_ can be smarter than others. Besides, when it comes to your art." She smiled at him.

"No one is smarter than you, than yourself."

"Does that mean-"

"No that doesn't mean I acknowledge your art."

Damn. Oh well.

But as Sakura's words sunk in; he marveled at them and her. She didn't think he was dumb?

That honestly surprised him, but what surprised him even more was what came out of his mouth next.

"Thanks, hm." He thanked sincerely with a smile on his face.

Sakura looked at him and grinned back, "No problem, what are friends for?"

She then turned to look back in front of her, that way she could watch where she was going.

Deidara then took a double take. Friends? Since when were they friends?

He then looked at Sakura and grinned. He supposed he didn't mind being friends with the pink haired, Konoha, Kunoichi. As surprising as that was.

He never realized it, but he had probably already considered her a friend a long time ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy! Also thanks for the reviews, I really, really appreciate it, it made me want to write and update. Thanks sasusakulover for your reviews as well as the rest of you reviewers! Anyways please continue reviewing! Enjoy, again!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

 **-Juggernaut-**

Deidara didn't know if anyone ever had the guts to call Sakura a "Juggernaut," but she was definitely one; he mused as he watched Sakura train with Tsunade.

Today was one of those rare days when the Hokage herself had managed to make time to train Sakura.

Deidara seriously thought that Sakura would one day surpass her teacher because she was definitely a force to be reckoned with, and talented too.

Even at the age of sixteen Sakura could practically make craters just as big as her teachers.

Deidara had to admit, he quite enjoyed watching them train together. They were both so, so _explosive_ for lack of better terms and relished it.

Everything in this village bored him to death other than the strength that the two women displayed. It definitely complimented his art quite well if he had to be honest.

How he wished he had his clay right about now because he really felt like having some fun and letting out some steam. But alas that was impossible.

Deidara honestly didn't understand how Sakura couldn't see his art the way he did. She practically represented his art perfectly.

Explosive power, explosive temper, and outright just explosive everywhere.

Besides her being gentle at times, which he honestly didn't mind too much, she was art. _H_ _is art._

He smirked, now he had more ways he could use her against herself when it came to his art.

As the day passed by Deidara hadn't realized when the sky began to darken due to the fact that he was just so entranced with the two powerful women in front of him. Mostly Sakura.

Though he had snapped out of it as he noticed Sakura walking away from the pulverized training field and quickly scrambled up to his feet as he ran to catch up to the pinkette.

Now that he was more up close to her, he noticed a few scratches on her body. She must have taken her training seriously.

Then again, who doesn't?

And as he watched her walk back to her house a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

He was going to have fun with this.

"You're a juggernaut, hm." He stated.

She paused suddenly and turned to look at him, an eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"What?"

"I said you're a juggernaut." He repeated.

"Oh, and why's that?" She grounded out.

He grinned, "Because you have so much monstrous strength that it's explosive!"

She looked at him in confusion and slight annoyance.

"Just like my art, hm!"

"What!? No it's not!"

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is and that's final, hm!"

She then huffed and turned around, not knowing how to defend herself against his art.

There was no way she was like his art… right?

"Whatever, your just lucky we aren't back at that training field because I would have given you a punch that I would make sure you would never forget in your whole life!" She said scowling as she stomped back to her home.

He continued to grin at her, at her frustration. It was so much fun riling her up sometimes that he couldn't help himself.

But he knew he had to be careful for a few days because knowing Sakura; she was going to get him back for making fun of her.

And getting a punch from her isn't going to be pretty. That he was sure of.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello, here another chapter! I really thank you for all the support! Anyways, reviews, favorites, all are appreciated. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Knotty-**

Complex, knotty, that is what Haruno Sakura was to Deidara.

Just a complete utter mystery.

She was just… strange.

Sometimes even devious.

She just wasn't like normal people. Then again she did hang around strange people all the time.

Like her teammates.

For starters: she considers him a friend? An S-ranked criminal? From the Akatsuki no less!

He didn't know what to think. Was she really that friendly that she would even be willing to forgive him? Someone who had tried to take the kyuubi jinchuriki away from her and her village?

To Deidara it was a pretty idiotic of her to be that forgiving because it could one day lead to her death. She would probably be used because of her kindness! It was like a double edged sword. Being kind is good, but it could get you killed in the long run. This was a shinobi world, not ponies and rainbows.

But at the same time Deidara couldn't imagine Sakura any other way. She just wouldn't be Sakura anymore if she wasn't kind, caring, and apparently magnanimous.

Being a medic of course you wouldn't want to wish for the death of anyone, but even if Sakura wasn't a medic ninja, by default she probably wouldn't want to wish harm to anyone.

And yet if it came to protecting those precious to her, she would fight. Put her life on the line to protect them, even if it meant killing the person in front of her. It was almost ironic really.

Maybe the ninja world in its entirety was just ironic.

There was no good or bad.

Just either kill or be killed. It's as simple as that. Live or die and life will continue on.

That is why Sakura was an enigma to him.

If he had to be honest the whole village was kind of like that, but the one who took it to a whole other level was Sakura; to a fault.

But he supposed that's why she's his friend.

Deidara wonders if he's starting to come down with the Sakura infection too. He was starting to become a little soft. Only a little though!

Recently Deidara was able to have his clay again! Though of course he couldn't harm anyone with it because of his sealed chakra, but he didn't care! Now he wouldn't be bored sometimes, he can finally work on his art again! He can now _p_ _ersonally_ show some of his artwork to Sakura!

It seems like he was starting to gain some trust within this village. Everyone by this point was already used to seeing him here, even the civilians.

He still wished he could blow things up, but he wasn't about to complain. As long as he had his clay, he was good!

And that is what he was currently doing, working on his clay!

That is until he got hungry and had to go look for a snack. So heading towards the kitchen he saw Sakura eating lunch on the dinning table and decided to join her after he had made his own lunch.

It was quiet as they both ate their lunch. Too quiet if you asked him.

"So… are you having a _blast_ now that you have your clay back?" She question, suddenly striking up a conversation.

He chuckled slightly at her joke, "Definitely, hm!"

"I see. That's good I suppose." She said as she became quiet again.

Deidara sighed, "You're pretty mysterious to me Sakura."

She looked at him in shock, "What?"

He hummed, "I mean, how is it that you can call me a friend when I was one of the people who tried to take Naruto: your friend and teammate away from you, hm? How can you be so _ki_ _nd_ in a shinobi world like this?"

Sakura sat there dumbstruck. She didn't really know how to answer that. It's how she has always been, she had never really questioned herself on it. Until now that is.

Why? She didn't know.

She thought of her words carefully, "I honestly don't know. It's how I've always known myself to be, to be caring. I don't really think that I'm forgiving per say, but as for the reason I think of you as a friend is, well… I got to know you and just don't see you as an evil person, Deidara. You're pretty funny and _kind_ if I had to be honest." She stated with a smile on her face.

"Or maybe I'm just weird." She said softly to herself.

Deidara frowned, "You're not weird, you're Sakura. It's what make you special, different. It's what makes you, you, hm."

Sakura grinned at him brightly then, "Yeah! Your right! Everyone's different! It's what makes you, yourself. Including you and me!" She stated happily.

Deidara smirked at her, "That's right." He finished as he put his plate in the sink and walked back to his room.

Sakura was definitely an intricate person. That wouldn't ever change.

Because he wouldn't want her to change. If she did then she wouldn't be Sakura anymore. His friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hope it's not considered fast you know? Review please!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Love-**

He didn't understand. He didn't understand when it started.

He had fallen in love.

With whom you ask.

Well who else?

It was Sakura of course.

He never realized when it had happened. He honestly would have never realized if it wasn't for Uzumaki Naruto.

One day Sakura and himself were walking through Konoha when the blonde boy had came up to talk to Sakura and once again, tried asking her out on a date.

When he heard the blonde boy ask Sakura to a date, he could help but feel jealousy flare up. That's when he started to question himself, his feelings.

He tried to deny it at first, but as the days went by he had caught himself a few times staring at her pretty face, thinking how she was beautiful in his eyes. How she was like his art, how she was _his art._ His muse, his inspiration.

She was strong, kind, and caring. How he wouldn't want her any other way. To him, she was perfect, she was art.

And by that point he couldn't deny his feelings anymore.

He was in love with Haruno Sakura.

And you know what the worst part was?

She would probably never feel the same way back.

He was _scum,_ he was Akatsuki.

She only thought of him as a friend. Just thinking about staying friends hurt.

Since when did thinking of her as a friend change to love?

But at the same time it was a good feeling. He couldn't help but feel content with knowing this.

He smiled softly when he heard a giggle come out of her mouth. If she was happy, he was happy. It was as simple as that.

Even if she never loved him back as long as she was happy, he would be okay.

Or not. It would break his heart; one he never thought he had. His heart felt on fire at the thought of her being with someone other than him.

Deidara didn't know what to do, but he decided that for now he would just be there for her; as her _friend_ while dropping subtle hints to her.

Deidara didn't know if it was even possible for them to be together even if she happened to like him back.

She was innocent, a Konoha shinobi.

He was a criminal, an Akatsuki.

But even if he was to somehow return to Akatsuki, he would never hurt her, nor let anyone else hurt her.

They would have to go through him first.

He started to wonder if he even wanted to return. He was honestly beginning to become comfortable here.

He would sacrifice his freedom if it meant he could stay by Sakura's side forever.

He sighed, all he could do was hope.

Currently Sakura and Deidara sat on a bench at the park. It was evening so the sky was beginning to darken as the stars began coming out.

Sakura liked the night sky; she liked watching the stars.

Deidara watched her from the corner of his eyes. She was reading a medical scroll while humming contently.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

He hesitated slightly, "Have… have you ever been in… love before?" He questioned nervously.

Her eyes widened as she turned her head from the scroll to his face; looking him straight in the eyes.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just curious, hm."

He heard her take in a shaky breath, "Yes... I have been in love with someone before." She said slowly.

He soon felt heat rise up in his chest at hearing her answer.

"Oh? And who would that be?" He said snarkily.

She frowned at his sudden liable mood, "Deidara is something wrong?" She asked in concern.

"No, nothing's wrong, hm. Just answer the question." He said as he tried to quell his annoyance.

She sighed and Deidara noticed her mood take a sudden dip; she looked lachrymose. Suddenly Deidara almost regretted asking her, but he was just too damn curious. He really wanted to know. He looked at her, worry written across his face.

"Sasuke, it was Uchiha Sasuke."

His eyes widened. The Uchiha? The one who made her and her friends miserable? Now that he thought of it, it should have been obvious. She was crying over him that one night.

The thought of the Uchiha riled him up. The bastard. How could he hurt Sakura like this?

The Uchiha didn't seem to realize he lost the chance to be with a wonderful person like Sakura. He was a fool.

Deidara soon noticed small tears dripping down Sakura's face.

He began to slightly panic, "Sakura, what's the matter? What's wrong, hm?" He questioned quickly.

She began to wipe her face with the back of her hands as she answered him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry, it's just that whenever I think of Sasuke-kun… I... I always tend to get depressed. I don't mean to, it just happens."

Deidara's eyes softened sadly, "You really loved him, didn't you?"

She nodded, "Yeah I did but-"

She looked at him then, a fire burning from her lovely jade eyes, "I'm over him! He may have been someone I used to love, but I can't let him rule over me! I have to be strong! Otherwise, how else will I be able to bring him back? From the day you helped me, I declared him only a friend, just a teammate. I won't let myself cry over him anymore because I'm strong! I know I have the potential to become someone great!" She declared; the words engraved into both their hearts.

Deidara's heart began to beat faster as he watched her. She looked stunning when she was fired up, looking confident in herself.

He grinned at her when he heard her last sentence. He recognized those exact words he told her weeks ago.

He was proud of her, like really proud. He knew he no longer had to hold a rivalry with the traitorous Uchiha for her affectations and was glad.

He then placed a hand on her shoulder while making sure that his hand mouth didn't lick her, "That's right, hm. You are strong and I know you can be even better. Don't let him bring you down Sakura! He's not worth your happiness nor anyone else's."

She grinned at him, "Thanks Deidara! I'm glad you're my friend."

That being said Sakura got up from the bench and walked back home.

Deidara's heart fell. Friends… that's all they'll ever be he supposed, but for now it'll have to do.

He then stood up and followed a few paces behind her.

One things for sure, if Sakura was ever depressed he would be there. He would make sure of it. He would become her pillar of support.

He wouldn't let someone he loved fall apart, no matter what. Not as long as he had something to do about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey it's been a while. Sorry I was a little lazy to update, but here it is! I hope you enjoy and review!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Malleable-**

Sakura, and maybe all of Konoha, was malleable, at least to Deidara they were. Sakura more specifically.

She easily gets influenced by the most simplest things. When she was younger, she would get bullied by being told she had a big forehead, and she would believe every word!

Then her friend Ino came into the picture and she had managed to make Sakura more confident. Ino was her rival, someone who kept her going when times were rough.

Sakura got influenced from the Uchiha, which caused her to become unconfident in herself. Her teammates did as well. Uzumaki Naruto was someone she admired and aspired to be like. He was strong and she wanted to be his equal, someone who she can stand beside, rather than behind. This goal kept her spirits high and gave her some more confidence.

Hatake Kakashi didn't really do much, but he was always their to give her support which had to mean something. Sai, Deidara didn't really know what he did to influence Sakura, but he supposed that his friendship and outlook in life did something.

But the one that influenced her the most was her master, Tsunade, the current Hokage. Deidara had heard that Sakura's temper came from the Hokage. She had a temper before that, but it had worsened ever since her tutelage under the temperamental Hokage. Most of all, Tsunade gave her hope. Hope to become strong, strong enough that she would be of use, and not be a useless girl who would sit around and cry all day like how she used to be.

Deidara knew all her friends gave her some kind of influence and some quirks, but in the end result, it all comes down to her.

Being malleable wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it wasn't good either. Depending on the person, then the influence can be good or bad.

Deidara wondered if he had any influence on Sakura. Yes, he had helped make her more confident in herself, but other than that it was just advice.

Did he not do enough for Sakura? This thought bothered him. He wanted to be of more use to her, but what else can he do? He was pretty useless right now. He sighed, disappointed in himself.

He currently sat across Sakura, messing with his clay as he began to sculpture her as she worked on her paperwork work. It was quiet, but Deidara didn't mind, this way he could work on his art and Sakura, on her work.

A knock on her door echoed throughout the room, breaking the comforting silence in an instant. Deidara heard the sound of something snapping, and knew straight away that Sakura had broke her pen in half. Sakura hadn't had a good day today and was in one her bad moods. Disrupting her from her work was not good. Deidara pitied whoever was the one waiting on the other side of the door. Depending on who it was, the person better prepare to get beaten down.

Getting up from her seat, she stomped all the way towards the door and opened it quickly. To her chagrin it was Naruto, a wide grin on his face.

Not noticing the girl's mood, he took a step towards her and spoke to her happily. "Sakura-chan! Let's go eat ramen together! It's my treat this time!"

Sakura twitched, "Thanks, but no thanks Naruto. Maybe another day, I'm a little busy right now."

He whined, bad move. "But Sakura-chan! Today is a perfect day to go on a date!" He yelled.

Deidara frowned, he wondered why the blonde never gave up on the pinkette, she obviously didn't feel the same way.

Sakura's mood finally hit it's limit, and she grabbed Naruto by the collar if his shirt, and glared at him angrily. "Naruto I said another day! I swear if you don't leave soon I'll… I'll… I'll blow you up!" She screamed into his face.

Deidara paused. Did she just…

Naruto looked at her strangely. She let go of him and questioned him on why he was giving her that look. Naruto then rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Uh, I was just kind of surprised. You sounded just like Deidara."

Realizing what she had said, her face flushed in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had said that.

Deidara smirked and laughed, Sakura turned to him and glared threateningly. "What are you laughing about?" She questioned in a slight hiss.

Calming down he gave her another smirk. "Oh, nothing really, hm. I just now realized that I do influence you after all."

Growling, she kicked him out, telling Naruto to bring him home and slammed the door shut in their faces. Shrugging, Naruto began walking, telling him to follow.

Following behind the energetic Naruto, Deidara grinned as he thought of Sakura. He definitely influenced her and was glad. Maybe this way he could get her to acknowledge his art soon enough, and maybe… his feelings.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hey! Here's another chapter! Thank you so much so the reviews; they made me happy! Review please!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Niggle-**

Sakura and Naruto tended to start arguments over nothing. Not that he was one to talk.

When Sasori was still alive he and Deidara always niggled over who's art was better. His everlasting art or Deidara's fleeting art.

To other people it was an unimportant squabble, but to them it was as important as their own lives because their art was their life. Well, Sakura was also part of his life now.

But seeing Naruto and Sakura, his arguments with Sasori where nothing compared to how retarded theirs was.

The three of them were sitting at the ramen stand and Sakura and Naruto were arguing over who would pay for the ramen. Sakura wanted Naruto to pay for it all because that's what gentleman's do, but Naruto wanted her to pay half because he didn't have enough money to pay.

Deidara shook his head at them in amusement. If it was him, he would have gladly paid for Sakura, but considering the poor boy didn't have enough money for that, he figured that it would have been alright for them to settle on paying half each. He would have wanted to help with the pay, but he was still a _prisoner_ so he didn't have any money.

Of course Sakura had to be stubborn and wouldn't accept that. Deidara was hungry and he just wanted to eat. Sakura had to pay for him regardless of the winner of the argument.

In the end they agreed to paying half, though Naruto had to pay for Deidara. Though reluctant, Naruto paid the ramen for Deidara. Anymore and he would be broke!

After eating their ramen, they parted ways, Naruto one way, Sakura and Deidara the other. Soon the two reached the Yamanaka flower shop and entered the little place.

Standing behind the counter was Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend and rival. Sakura came to see her since they hadn't talked for a while. Soon their friendly chat turned into an argument and Deidara watched as the two began to bicker over who was better and prettier.

Of course to Deidara the winner was Sakura in all categories, but that might be a biased opinion. Either way, he didn't understand why the two tended to argue over simple things almost every time they saw each other.

Yawning, Deidara had managed to drag Sakura out the Yamanaka's house and down the street. Shrugging him off, she went in the direction of the park and sat at one of the benches, and breathed in a deep breath.

Deidara looked at her, "Why are we here, hm?" He asked.

She looked at him. "The park soothes me, so I like coming here to calm down."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah because you tend to argue over nothing Sakura." He stated.

She glared at him, "No I don't!" She argued.

He chuckled, "Yes you do, like how you are right now."

She huffed, "That's because you are trying to make me look bad."

"Sure I am, hm." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows how you and Naruto sometimes argue over stupid things."

"Are you trying to call me stupid?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No, of course not, hm. Why would I do that?"

"Just to spite me." She stated unconvinced.

"Of course not, I'm just trying to say that you argue over silly things sometimes."

"Hey, you're one to talk! I remember when I first saw you that you were arguing with Sasori over art! That is silly too!"

Deidara snorted, "To you it may have been silly," he looked at her seriously, a fire in his eyes, "But to us it was important, maybe more important than our own lives, hm." He stated.

Sakura gaped openly at him and turned away from him, her back facing him. Deidara frowned. Did he say something wrong?

He looked at her in worry. "Sakura? Are you alright?"

She didn't answer for sometime, but once she did; she turned to him, a passionate fire burning fiercely from her green eyes. "Don't you dare ever say that again."

He stared at her in confusion. "Say what again, hm?"

"That you're art is more important than your life! I know your art is everything to you, but don't let it be stronger than your will to live because a life is much more precious than that! Besides… I don't want to see you die over your art Deidara!" She argued fiercely, a hint of sadness could be heard from her voice.

Deidara's heart warmed at her words. He was touched that she cared that much about him. He smiled a sincere smile. "Sakura my art is everything to me, but I won't let it be the death of me because I have something else equally as important to me. If I die, I'll die in my own way, in a bang. Of course I don't plan on that anytime soon." He said warmly.

Sakura looked at him in curiosity. "What is the other thing important to you Deidara?"

 _You._ He wanted to say, but instead settled on a mysterious smile. Putting his index finger to his mouth he winked at her. "That's a secret, hm." For now that is.

Crossing her arms, her small nose scrunched up in disappointment. She huffed. "I'll find out sooner or later, just you wait." She promised as she leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes in relaxation.

He looked at her with affection. Sakura may argue over petty things sometimes, but when it came down to the important arguments, she makes sure she doesn't go down without a fight.

He grinned at her as he closed his eyes as well. That was _his_ Sakura after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey guys, long time, huh. Anyways sorry for late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. So please review!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Overwrought-**

Deidara completely felt overwrought. Currently he was staying at the Uzumaki's household while pacing throughout the entire house.

Why was he at Naruto's place?

Simple, Sakura was out on a mission. Supposedly, Sakura wasn't supposed to be sent out on any missions during the time she had to watch over him, but apparently the mission deemed Sakura's medical abilities necessary. Thus, he was placed under Uzumaki Naruto's care for the time being.

Which is why he was pacing around Naruto's house like a madman. He was worried and agitated. If only he wasn't a prisoner he could have gone as well. It's not as if Deidara didn't trust her; he absolutely trusted her abilities, but the need to watch over her and stick by her side was much more stronger than his trust.

He just didn't want her to get hurt.

Naruto sat on his couch as he watched Deidara pace around his house. Naruto himself was beginning to become agitated at the way Deidara was acting. Naruto understood the fact that Deidara must have bonded with Sakura, considering the fact that he lives with her, but knowing Sakura, Naruto knew she would be okay. He trusted her, even if he himself wanted to be there with her as well.

Raking a hand through his spiky hair in an agitated manner; he growled lowly at Deidara. Pausing, Deidara turned towards Naruto, a frown marring his own face. "What, hm?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto leaned back on the couch. "Stop pacing around already. I'm worried about Sakura-chan too, but believe it when I tell you that she'll be okay."

"I do believe in her." He said.

"Then don't worry too much. She's strong, really strong and she can heal herself even if she did get hurt. It's a simple B-rank mission, it'll be okay." Naruto said, trying to calm the frantic blonde artist.

Deidara scowled at Naruto. "Aren't you the least bit worried about her, hm?"

"Of course I am, but there's nothing I can do about it. If this was an A or S-ranked mission then I probably would be arguing with Granny Tsunade right about now, but because it's not; I want to believe in Sakura-chan. In the strength that she trained so hard to reach. The strength that she herself believes in. The strength that you _should_ believe in." He said in reassurance.

Deidara stared at Naruto, astounded by his surprisingly wise words. He was right. Deidara should believe in her strength, the strength that she trained long and hard to reach because instead of giving up on becoming stronger; she held her pride and trained. Being overly worried meant that he didn't believe in that said strength.

Deidara's distraught form straightened in relief as his resolve strengthened; he walked towards the couch and sat next to Naruto. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Naruto's head quickly turned to him in surprise. Scratching the back of his head he grinned at him. "No problem!"

As Deidara looked at Naruto, he wondered if the blonde also saw him as friend, just like Sakura or if it really did annoy him that Deidara didn't truly believe in Sakura's strength. Either way, Deidara was thankful towards the blonde. He made him see something he hadn't before.

Soon Sakura had returned from her mission with a grin on her face. She had successfully completed her mission without injuries. Deidara and Naruto were the first to welcome her back.

Walking up to her, Deidara gave her a pat on the back. "Did you miss me?" He said with a grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, _sure_ I did." She said sarcastically as she staggered tiredly back home.

He continued to grin at her as he followed behind her. Yup, that was the Sakura he was proud of.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Sorry for the delayed update. You see I moved and didn't have internet so I couldn't update until now! I know this chapter is kind of short, but regardless I hope you enjoy! Please review so that you can tell me what you think.

 **Diclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Pacifist-**

Deidara wondered if Sakura was a pacifist sometimes. Yes, she did fight when she was forced to or to defend herself and others, but when it came down to it, she would try to avoid fighting as much as possible.

Why else would she be a combat medic for? To fight when needed, but mostly to stay back and heal. Deidara had heard a few stories of her past; that Sakura would usually avoid conflict if possible.

Sakura was a kind girl who only wanted peace. She only fought if it was to defend her village, her friends, and herself.

That was the opposite of Deidara. He honestly enjoyed conflict, well, as long as it involved his art that is. He loved explosions, you can't call someone like that a pacifist, now can you.

The whole village itself detested violence. It was a very peaceful and idealistic village. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it got boring sometimes.

There was no action, no _fun._ The only thing fun in the village other than Sakura, was the amusing stupidity of some of her friends. Most specifically: Naruto.

Sakura was working at the hospital again and he sat inside her office as he kept himself busy working on his clay. He really missed watching his works explode before his very eyes.

He sighed, he wondered if he would ever be able to leave this village. He didn't care if he had to become a Konoha ninja to do it.

He sighed dejectedly. He was bored as all hell. Soon Deidara heard the door open and turned to see Sakura walk in, a clipboard in her hands. She quickly walked to her desk while muttering incoherently to herself.

She then sat down at her desk and looked at him. Sakura seemed to be analyzing him for some strange reason. "What's wrong Deidara?" She questioned suddenly.

His eyes widening, he turned to look at her. "How did you know that something was bothering me, hm?" He blurted out.

She smirked at him, "Don't doubt my intuition Deidara. Now, what's wrong?" She repeated.

He sighed again, "I just miss the action, hm. I miss seeing my art explode."

She frowned at him. "That's it?" He nodded his head. "How can you miss that? If I were you, I would be glad that I'm not out there fighting."

He snorted, "You only say that because you're such a pacifist, hm."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"Sakura, you try to avoid conflict as much as you possibly can, but I don't. I enjoy it, if I had to be honest. I don't particularly look for it, but if a fight is staring me right in the face, I'll take it. After all, it's my time to show people that my art is a blast, hm." He explained.

She glowered at him, "How can you enjoy fighting when you have the chance of dying." She said, small tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. "The thought of someone important to me dying is just… too much for me to bare. I don't want you to die either Deidara."

Deidara looked at her, really looked at her. He knew he enjoyed fighting, but if it meant making her happy, he would avoid them if possible. He sighed, "Alright. I promise you that I won't fight if I don't _have too,_ hm. Unless it's to protect you."

She smiled at him. "Why would you want to protect me?"

He was caught off guard by that. Damn it, he practically almost stated he loved her. Clearing his throat he turned away from her, slightly embarrassed. "Because you're my friend, hm." Was all he said.

She giggled as she watched his flustered form. She found it kind of endearing to see him so embarrassed. She smiled sincerely at him. "Thanks Deidara. That means a lot to me." She said as she got up and left the room.

He gave a small smile as he watched her walk out the room. She was definitely a pacifist, but he was okay with that.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey! I hope this was a faster update then the usual, so hope you enjoy! Please review, I feel happy when I see one!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Quiescent-**

The house was strangely quiescent that day as Deidara woke up from his slumber. Usually he would be able to hear Sakura cooking from the kitchen, but today was eerily quiet. Deidara frowned. Was she not up yet? Standing up from the bed, he walked out of his room, only to find an empty kitchen. Looking around in confusion he turned to the door on his direct right and knocked.

Hoping to hear anything, he knocked again. Finally, he heard a groan from the other side as the door opened to a disheveled looking Sakura. His eyes widened as he looked at her, her cheeks were slightly flushed, her eyes drooped, and she looked like as if she had still been sleeping. He noticed her yawn sleepily as she tried to look a little more presentable.

Deidara looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay Sakura?"

She looked at him and nodded her head slowly as if she had just noticed him standing there. "Yeah, I'm okay, just woke up late is all. I'll be out soon so just wait a bit." She said as she closed the door.

Sighing, he walked towards the kitchen and sat down next to the table. When Sakura finally emerged from her room, she strode towards the kitchen with slightly wobbly steps. He noticed that she looked a little out of it. A frown marred his face as he watched her cook breakfast. Something was definitely wrong with Sakura and he was going to find out.

She then placed the food in front of him and sat down on the other end of the table as usual, and began to eat her food. Deidara watched in concern as she began picking at her food. She was not eating much of her food, he noticed as she slowly chewed on her food in silence.

Sakura usually made small talk with him and made sure to eat everything on her plate during breakfast. The fact that she wasn't, already confirmed to Deidara that something was wrong. He suddenly got up from his seat as he walked over towards her. He crouched down to be eye level with her as he placed a hand on her forehead while making sure not to lick her and felt as if his hand was on fire. Quickly retreating his hand he looked at her seriously.

She had a fever.

"Sakura, hm…" he started slowly.

She looked up at him. "What?" She questioned in a slight slur.

"You're sick, hm."

She shook her head, "No I'm not." She denied.

He growled softly at her. "Yes you are. You need to stay home today."

She wobbly got up on her feet, "No I don't, I said I'm fine." She said as she tripped over her own feet. He caught her before she fell and gave her an incredulous look. She groaned, "Alright, I'm sick." She admitted simply.

Grunting softly, he picked her up and brought her to her room and placed her on her bed. Once on the bed, Sakura snuggled into the covers and instantly fell asleep. Deidara smiled softly as he watched her sleep. Things were so quiet and; and boring when she was doing nothing, but at the same time, Deidara found her angelic.

He then walked out the room, momentarily looking back at her and closed the door. He knew that Sakura worked a bit overtime at the hospital as he usually waited in her office, but he didn't think it would of caused her to get sick. If he had known, he would have told her to take more breaks more often. Next time he was going to watch her more closely so that this doesn't happen again.

He then sat on the living room couch as he looked out the window. Surprisingly the usually bustling villagers were not as energetic today, and only few were walking outside. It must have been a pretty inactive day. Deidara then decided to look through Sakura's medical shelf for any medication on fevers. As he looked through the shelf, he had managed to find what he was looking for and grabbed it.

Walking to Sakura's room, he walked in and woke up the sleeping pinkette. He then crouched down as he showed her the medicine. He smiled at her, "Here's some medicine for you to take Sakura."

She nodded her head as she tried to take it from his hands, but failed to miserably. Deidara shook his head as he moved it out of her reach. "I'll give it to you, hm." He said. He noticed her about to protest, but he stopped her with a quick raise of his hand. "No buts Sakura. Let me give it to you."

Resigning, she nodded and watched as he poured the liquid on a spoon and hovered it near her mouth. A little embarrassed, Sakura opened her mouth and over the spoon as she drank the medicine. She shivered in distaste from the bitterness and laid back down on the bed, feeling tired.

Deidara looked at her and before she fell back asleep, he told her that he would find something for her to eat later. As he began leaving the room, he turned towards her, "Sleep tight Sakura, hm." He said and left the room.

The days passed on as Deidara watched over the inert Sakura. As much as Deidara didn't mind watching over her, he found that he preferred her more active self. He hoped she would get better soon because it was pretty boring without his entertainer to amuse him. Giving her a kiss on the forehead in her sleep, he softly said goodnight as he walked back to his room and laid tiredly on his bed. Taking care of a sick person was more work than it looked.

But it was worth it, if it meant that she would be her usual self soon. Then he fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Deidara awoke to the smell of food wafting from the kitchen and his eyes snapped open as he quickly jumped out of bed and out the room. As he reached the kitchen, he saw Sakura humming softly to herself as she cooked breakfast. Turning around to place the finished food on the table, she noticed him watching her and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Good morning Deidara!" She said enthusiastically.

Deidara watched as she seemingly seemed back to normal. Was it really okay for her to be up already? He watched as she gave him a curious look. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at her in suspicion. "Are you already fine to be up Sakura?" He questioned back.

She grinned at him again as she made a hero's pose, "Yup, I'm back to normal thanks to you. It wasn't a really bad fever so I got better after a few days. I think I just needed the days off, that's all." She explained energetically.

Accepting her explanation, he sighed in relief as he sat down to eat. "I'm glad you're back to normal Sakura." He said sincerely.

"Me too."

Then Deidara continued to eat in silence, not noticing that Sakura didn't do the same.

She continued to look at him in confusion. Last night she had felt the kiss on her forehead and wondered why he did that? It made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Noticing Sakura's stare he frowned, "Is something on my face, hm?"

She shook her head, "No, it's nothing." She evaded as she continued to eat.

Deidara frowned at her and wondered what he did that made her look a bit uncomfortable. Shrugging his shoulders he let it go as he continued eating.

He'll find out eventually.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey all of you! Thank you so much for the reviews and support, I really do appreciate it. Well I hope you were all eager for another chapter because here it is! Read on now, and I hope you like, and remember to please review.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Relationship-**

Lately, Deidara noticed with a frown, that Sakura seemed to _avoid_ him, if that was even possible.

Sakura seemed to always make sure that she was a few steps away from him, made sure that she didn't make any direct contact, and didn't talk to him as often. This worried him. Did he do something to upset her?

Currently, Sakura was walking a few feet in front of him as she quickly made her way to the Ichiraku ramen stand to meet up with Naruto, and he scowled at that. He didn't understand why she was keeping her distance from him. Weren't they friends? He knew Sakura wasn't the type of person to do this purposely, at least not without a reason.

As they made it to the ramen stand, Sakura quickly rushed inside as she sat on the empty seat to Naruto's left, in between him and the wall. Deidara noticed that she took advantage of the opened seat, so that way he wouldn't be able to sit next to her. Huffing in annoyance to himself, he quickly sat down to Naruto's right as he ordered his ramen.

During the whole meal, Sakura talked with Naruto about _anything_ she could come up with, avoiding him like a plague. She made sure to pick topics that he couldn't give his opinion on and refused to look at him. She pretended as if he didn't exist. This hurt Deidara, _a_ _lot._ He loved her and she acted like how she did when he first was placed under her, like _scum._

This frustrated him. Why was she acting this way? It all started ever since the day he took care of her. After that, the days went by and the more and more the days went, Sakura treated him more coldly.

What did he do to deserve this?

Soon after they left the ramen stand, Sakura headed towards the hospital as she grabbed her coat and buried herself into her work as Deidara stayed in her office, as he always did.

Sitting boredly on the empty chairs in the room, Deidara contemplated the way Sakura was acting. The thought of Sakura hating him, made his heart squeeze in an uncomfortable manner. He didn't want that. All he wanted was her love and if he couldn't have that, then her friendship, yet here he was, being treated like he didn't exist.

Deidara sat in the dark, lonely, office in misery. He was so depressed by the current events that he didn't even feel up to messing with his clay, like he always did whenever Sakura worked.

Soon, Sakura returned back from her work and practically stampeded into the room and quickly took off her coat as she left the room. Realizing that she was leaving work, he quickly sat up as he followed her out. And as usual to these past few days, she was shuffling away from him.

Deidara noticed that it was dark outside and that Sakura was going back home. Deidara's eyes hardened in fierce determination. He was going to confront her today. He was sick and tired of the way she was treating him and felt that he deserved an explanation.

Once they reached the front door, she quickly opened the door as she tried to escape to her room, but he caught her arm before she could. He heard her intake a shaky breath as he closed the door behind him. He then lead them to the couch as he sat her down next to him. He watched her for a moment as she squirmed uncomfortably, refusing to look at him in the eye.

Scowling, he grabbed her chin as he forced her to look at him. He glared at her, a shimmer of sadness could be seen from his blue eyes. "Why are you _avoiding_ me?" He questioned in a demanding voice.

She flinched at his tone of voice. "I don't know what you're talking about?" She said, playing dumb.

Anger flashed dangerously from his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me Sakura! Don't think for a second that I haven't noticed you treating me like as if I didn't exist, like _scum,_ hm!" He roared.

He noticed Sakura eyes beginning to gloss in oncoming tears as she tried to turn away, but he wouldn't let her and held her chin firmly in between his fingers. "Tell me why you're treating me this way. Did I do something wrong Sakura? Did I do something to anger you, make you sad?" He questioned brokenly.

Finally the dam broke as Sakura's tears began flowing down her face like a rapid waterfall. Sniffling, Sakura looked at him with a lachrymose look on her face. "I'm so sorry Deidara, I didn't mean to hurt you. I… I just wanted to prove to myself something that I am probably fruitlessly fighting against. I distanced myself for a reason, that reason being something I decided myself. You didn't do anything, you really didn't." She said while in between sobs.

The hardened look in his eyes softened as he looked deep into her eyes for any deception. Finding none, he gave her a sad smile, "What reason is it then, hm? Ever since the day you got sick, you began to distance yourself."

She looked at him, "You kissed me on my forehead that day. Why?" She questioned quietly as he stiffened.

His eyes widened as he looked at her. He hadn't realized she was awake when he did that. "I… I…" he stuttered for an answer.

"If you tell me, I'll tell you my reason." She settled as she looked at him in sad curiosity.

Letting go of her chin, he looked away from her. He didn't know what to say. Should he just say how he felt about her? Glancing at her from his peripheral vision, he hardened his resolve and decided he would tell her the truth.

Turning towards her he looked at her straight in the eyes, "You really want to know?" He said softly and saw that she nodded her head. He took in a deep breath as he told her almost breathlessly, "It's because I… I'm in love with you Haruno Sakura." He said as his eyes burned with passion.

The truth was finally out. He finally told her.

He watch her anxiously, gauging her reaction. He watched as her eyes widened and the tears resurfaced on her face and she suddenly dove into his arm, hugging him fiercely. He returned it a moment later as he tried to calm her down with soothing words.

As she finally calmed down, she wiped her face and looked at him in determination. "Deidara, I really am sorry for the way I treated you. I guess, I was afraid of the way I was beginning to feel… about you, I was afraid of our changing relationship, and I tried to avoid it by avoiding you. I was afraid that I would lose your friendship, either that or you would make fun of me because," she took in a deep breath, "I love you too." She finally said.

He was stunned by her words. She loved him back? He never believed she would ever feel the same way, she really kept it hidden pretty well.

He hugged her again as he kissed her pink head, "Sakura… you made me happier than anything in the whole world… other than my art that is." He said and felt her chuckle from within his arms. He continued, "But will your village even accept this, hm?"

She shook her head at him, "I don't know, but I don't care. I lost Sasuke-kun a long time ago, I don't want to lose you too Deidara. Not when you actually feel the same way." She looked up at him, "But for now, let's keep our relationship a secret from everyone else, okay?"

He nodded his head as he gave her a light kiss, "Anything you say Sakura."

Then the two of them fell asleep on the couch, happily snuggling together.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hey readers! Yes, I know, I know, I took a long time to update, so I'll apologize for that, but on the bright side; I did update! Anyways thank you for all your support it means a lot, I seriously didn't think people would like this story. Anyways I hope this chapter is just as good for you guys! Please review, favorite, follow, whatever you want to do!

 **Diclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **-Seamless-**

 _Seamless,_ it was the perfect word that described Sakura's and his relationship; sure they had to keep it a secret and they have their moments of up's and down's, but regardless, Deidara wouldn't change it for anything - not even for his art - he loved her too much to do that.

He could finally shower her with words and affection that she so deserved, he would never treat her the way the Uchiha brat did; not in a million life times. So all in all, his relationship with Sakura was perfect, no matter what anyone told him.

Life couldn't be more perfect; however, he still had a goal to fulfill. To show how great his art is, even if it's not as important as it was before.

Is what Deidara thought as he sat on the couch in Sakura's office.

Today was one of those tedious days where Deidara had to sit on the couch and wait for Sakura to finish work. It was his least favorite part of the day, but didn't complain because it made his time with Sakura afterwards all the more sweeter.

Deidara watched the clock tick by with listless eyes.

Couldn't time pass by more faster?

Soon the time came when Sakura got out of work and Deidara grinned as he heard the door to her office click open as an exhausted Sakura came in. Standing up Deidara gave her one of his award winning, "cheer up" grins and saw her smile tiredly at him as she removed her coat and sat down at her desk; resting her head on it.

Deidara frowned at that; weren't they going home now? Deidara walked towards her desk and crouched down beside her and gently placed his hand on top of her head.

"Hey, what's wrong Sakura, hm?"

She groaned as she turned her head to look at him, "Nothing, just tired. There were so many patients and surgeries I had to deal with today; more than usual. So I feel exhausted, sorry Deidara, but could you give me a few minutes to rest?"

"Sure," he said, shrugging his shoulders as he picked her up and carried her towards the couch.

He gingerly placed her on the couch and leaned over her to placed a kiss on her forehead, while moving a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Now all he had to do was kill some time. Taking out some clay, Deidara decided to make a cherry blossom tree sculpture, with petals softly falling towards the ground. Once he was done, Deidara stuffed his creation in his pouch and went to wake Sakura up; a good half-hour or so had to have passed by, by now.

Gently shaking her awake, Sakura got up and left the room, locking it before leaving. Once outside Deidara noticed that the fresh air was doing wonders for Sakura, she didn't look as tired as before and smiled lovingly at her. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

Though a part of him wished that he could hold her hand as they walked down the street. Deidara wanted to proudly show off to the world that Sakura was _his,_ that she was taken, but alas, that wasn't possible at the moment.

He knew that they had to keep it a secret, lest someone finds out and tries to break them apart, and they both wouldn't want that.

Despite this setback, he was still content with what he had.

As the couple made it back home, Deidara sat down on the couch beckoning for Sakura to come over. Coming over, as soon as Sakura neared him, Deidara took this chance to grab Sakura by her waist and pull her down.

Letting out a yelp, Sakura's head landed straight on his lap, while the rest of her body laid on the couch.

Sakura looked up at him in annoyance, "What was that for?" she asked.

"I know you're still tired from work. So I thought, why not get comfy? So just go to sleep Sakura, hm."

Looking deep into his pale blue eyes, she nodded her head, feeling Deidara playing with her hair and lightly scratching her scalp. His hands were lulling her to sleep and soon enough, the exhaustion took over.

Deidara, noticing that Sakura was asleep, gazed at her peaceful face. He noticed that she felt more at ease lately. Smiling affectionately, he hoped that was because of him.

He continued to scratch her scalp while watching her sleep for the next few minutes as he let out a drowsy yawn. It seemed, watching Sakura sleep was making him tired as well. Deidara then securely held Sakura in his arms as he picked her up and walked towards her room.

He then placed her down on her bed and was about to leave when an idea popped into his head. Why not cuddle with her for today?

Grinning, he climbed into her bed and grabbed Sakura's body, bringing her closer to him as Sakura's unconscious body snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her forehead, nose, and cheek. Lastly he gave her a peck on the lips, and noticed a smile form on Sakura's lips. Smiling as well, Deidara laid his head on the pillow and went to sleep.

Yeah, this was a perfect relationship - to him at least - and whoever disagrees, he would make sure to prove them wrong.


End file.
